Esme's Memory
by ReginaMills96
Summary: ONE SHOT! Esme is sorting through some old boxes when a photo takes her back to the first time she met Carlisle and how her new life began.


(Esme's P.O.V)

I was sorting out my boxes, I had a lot of boxes. When you'd lived as long as I had, you had a lot of memories. I had an amazing husband, it was love at first sight. But, I never imagined we'd be together forever. Although I had a lot of memories quite a few of them were black and white. There was one particular picture, a black and white one of me sat on a swing.

_(Flashback)_

_It was summer time, August. I was 16 year old girl, Esme Anne Platt. My dad, Mr Platt was a well respected banker, one of the best in Ohio. My mother like many was a 'stay at home mom'. It was what was expected of women at the time and I knew my parents expected the same from me. They wanted me to marry a rich man, have many kids and respect my husband in the way my mother respected my father._

_I knew my parents' expectations, but I wanted more from life. I wanted to marry a man I loved, have children who would grow up happy and not under the shadow of expectations. I wanted to have some danger in my life, have fun...I liked to go out and do things. It wasn't fair. I was out in the back yard. We had a large tree in the corner of our garden, that had a swing attached. I liked to sit on the swing and read, when the weather was nice and my mother had no objections because it got me out of the way._

_This particular day, I was bored. I'd read all the books I currently had out on loan from the library and I wasn't allowed to go back without my father or another chaperone. I decided to climb the tree, I'd never done it before and I couldn't understand why my brothers could but I couldn't. Surely I could do anything they could._

_I used the swing to help me up onto the closest branch and then took it from there. I was dressed in my sunday best, we'd been to church in the morning, but after dinner I was always allowed to play outside. My hair was half up, tied in a pale blue ribbon and the other half hung losely down my back._

_I couldn't quite reach the next branch, so I attempted to move my feet so I could get a better chance. The bottom of my dress got tangled around my shoes and I lost my footing tumbling to the ground. My leg was in agony but apart from that it was just cuts and bruises._

_I yelled for my father who came running out, with my mother in toe. He picked me up in his arms and took me to the car. The nearest hospital was a few miles away. _

_"What on earth are you playing at?" My father quizzed me in the car "Climbing trees. That is no way for a young lady to behave. You have brought shame upon this family! How are you ever going to find a husband!?"_

_To say my father was mad might be a bit of an understatement. We got seen pretty quickly at the hospital. My usual doctor was off work, with an illness. This didn't impress my father, who caused a bit of a scene. We ended up with a young doctor, Dr Cullen. He was beautiful and I couldn't help but catch my breathe._

_His golden eyes sparkled when he smiled and he was very persuasive. He even managed to calm my father and get my parents to leave the room. He examined my leg, his cold, gentle fingers pressed along my warm flesh._

_"It looks like it may be broken" He said_

_But, I just sat there my mouth hanging open gazing into his eyes. He was gorgeous and I was completely in love with him. _

_"Miss Platt?" Dr Cullen asked_

_I snapped out of my daydream._

_"Pardon?" I asked him politely_

_"It looks like your leg is broken. Tell me did you hit your head at all?" He asked_

_"I don't think so" I answered him truthfully_

_"Any pain Miss Platt?" He said examining my head_

_I shook my head "Esme..." I said "Call me Esme" I smiled_

_"Carlisle" He returned my smiled and shook my hand_

_It was in that simple touch, that I knew I'd never want any man ever again. Carlisle placed my leg in a splint and the next day I found out he'd left town. Had it been because of me? Had he felt that same connection? Was I ever going to see him again? My head was filled with questions I could not answer myself._

_A few days later my father, made me dress in my sunday best. I couldn't understand why it wasn't even a sunday. My mother took extra care with my hair and I wasn't allowed to go out into the garden in case I got my outfit dirty. That night my father arrived home with another man. Charles Evenson. He was an arrogant man, power driven, but I stayed polite. _

_When Mr Evenson left I saw him and my father exchanging money, a large amount by the looks of it. Shortly, after Mr Evenson had driven off my father announced our engagement. Had he sold me? Less then a fortnight later, we were married. Charles always seemed so charming, yet all the time I could only think of the mysterious Dr Cullen._

_I moved in with Charles after we were married, he was over twice my age and I had to do everything he said. I was like a trophy to him. He scared me and one night after I refused to sleep with him, I understood why...He grabbed my neck throwing me against the wall. I felt like a slave, how could my father sell me to such a man?_

_I lay crumpled up on the floor in agony, But Charles didn't stop. He grabbed my hair lifting me up until my eyes were level with his._

_"Do you see what you've made me do?" He questioned and I could help but feel it was my fault_

_I gave into his demands, in order to spare myself more abuse. He took advantage of me many times and when he was at work during the day I'd cry and wish that Carlisle would come back for me. The day I found out I was pregnant was the day I knew I had to run. I wouldn't condemn a child to live this life._

_I spoke to my mother begging for her help, but she turned her back. Afraid of what my father would say. I went to stay with distant relatives and gave birth to my son, when he died of pneumonia, I felt useless._

_There was a beach close by and at night I walked there my son in my arms. I laid him on the edge of the cliff, making sure his blanket covered him keeping him warm. I couldn't accept that he was gone. My mind was overwhelmed with feelings of loss, hate and anger. Tears streamed my face as I stared down at the black, icy water crashing on the rocks and in seconds, I was falling. My body crumpled around the hard stone as I hit the bottom. _

_Eventhough pain consumed me, a small smile spread across my face. At least I was free to be with my son now and we were both safe from the clutches of Charles Evenson. The darkness overtook me as I laid there waiting for death to take me..._

_The next thing I knew I was on fire, surely death didn't hurt this much. The burning seemed to last forever but slowly began to fade, when I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw, was those perfect, loving golden eyes..._

_(End of flashback)_

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and I wiped the tears from my eyes. Carlisle walked in. The only thing I noticed was he was just as perfect as he was all those years ago and his eyes were just the same...


End file.
